


Visitation

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, amazingly embarrassing parents, written under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Junna's parents stop by the dorm, much to her disdain.





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had a stupid discussion with a friend and somehow I got the idea of Kaoru and Camilla being Junna's parents, also I was kind of drunk at the time so obviously I was open to anything, anyway here's...whatever the hell this is

This morning Junna had awoken gently to warm sunlight and the sound of chirping birds. Her morning jog had lit a fire in her chest and filled her very being with determination. Breakfast was hearty and delicious as usual (Nana really was some kind of kitchen wizard, she mused), but today it had felt like extra potent fuel to help her shine even brighter. As the 100th performance of Starlight drew closer the student body at Seisho was frantic and nervous, but today the beloved class rep had kept everything running smoothly. Dress rehearsals had gone off without a hitch, and she could already tell that this was going to be the best damn production of Starlight the world had yet seen. As she was seated at the counter in the common room, a cup of invigorating tea clutched in her hand, Junna thought that today had been pretty much perfect. Nothing, she thought, nothing could ruin her day now.

“Hey, um...Junjun?”

Junna knew who was addressing her before she even turned around. There was only one person who called her that, so there was no surprise when she saw Karen’s head poking out from around the corner.

“Yes, what is it?” She said, an uncharacteristically cheerful lilt to her voice. Truly, not even whatever the hell Karen was getting up to today could dampen her mood.

Karen seemed to glance awkwardly off to the side. “There’s some people at the door. They say they’re here to see you?”

Junna took a tentative sip of her tea. It was rare for anyone living at the dorms to get visitors, least of all her, who kept her contact with those on the outside limited. This was definitely a little strange.

“Really?” She said, an eyebrow raised. “Did they say who they were?”

“I think they said they were---”

“Junna, my darling child!” A deep and rich voice boomed from the entranceway. “It has been far too long since we have spoken!”

“We’ve missed you so much, dear,” Came another voice, this one much softer, but with a slightly playful edge to it. “The house has seemed so empty without you.”

Junna nearly dropped her mug as the realization set in. No, no, this couldn’t be, this couldn’t be happening, no…

Karen stepped out from behind the corner, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. “They said they were your parents.”

No sooner than Karen had said the dreaded words did two people follow after Karen into the common room. Two very familiar people, both sporting purple hair, much like their daughter.

“Oh Junna, my dear Junna…” Her mother rushed toward her, pulling her into a crushing hug. “Oh, mommy has missed you so much…”

“Mom, you’re crushing me…” Junna grunted, equally concerned about her glasses being destroyed by her mother’s generous bosom as she was about suffocating.

“Junna, my star of the stage,” Her father said, approaching her but not zeroing in for a hug, presumably because physical contact was being monopolized at the moment. “We have not heard from you in so long. Do tell us of your times at Seisho Music Academy.”

Finally managing to pry herself free from her mother’s chest, Junna shot a glare at the tall, dashing woman she knew as her father. “What are you guys even doing here?”

“We’ve told you, dear,” Her mother said, now gently stroking Junna’s hair. “We’ve missed you so much, and since we were in the area we decided we’d come and visit.” Junna groaned audibly as she was pulled into another smothering hug. At least she’d managed to set her tea down before being pulled into this inescapable prison.

“What the hell is--whoa, Hoshimi, who is  _ that? _ ” Despite currently having her face buried in her mother’s cleavage, Junna could easily recognize Futaba’s voice. And she did not like that tone.

“She’s my mom, you dumbass!” She yelled as she managed to free herself once again. Getting a good look at Futaba’s face, she scowled at the light blush that colored her cheeks.

“That’s your mom?” Futaba said, awestruck. “Holy shit, your dad is so lucky…”

“I am indeed lucky!” Junna’s father put a hand over her chest dramatically, looking as if she was about to recite a Shakespearean soliloquy. “For it was such a fleeting chance that I was to meet this lovely woman, and with her to have such a talented and beautiful child!”

“Dad, no..” Junna said futilely as she was once again shoved into her mother’s chest, and this time she was forced to endure utterances about how she had grown so big and strong and how mommy was so proud of her. Ugh.

“Who’s lucky?” Came a familiar Kyoto-accented voice. Kaoruko soon appeared behind Futaba, and, upon noticing Futaba’s lovestruck expression, seemed to be glaring suspiciously at her mother and her attempts to seemingly reintegrate Junna into herself.

“Nobody’s lucky,” Junna said, muffled once again by one of her mother’s enthusiastic hugs. “Go away, nothing to see here.”

“Oh darling, you wound your mother so deeply,” Her mother said, somehow managing to shove Junna further into her chest. Somehow. Junna wondered why she hadn’t passed out from oxygen deprivation yet. “Surely you haven’t forgotten your parents and how much they love you, yes?”

“ _ Quoi _ ? Parents?” Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Junna did not need the number two student in the entire school seeing her getting utterly humiliated by the two weirdos who happened to combine their DNA to create her. This was a nightmare. She wanted to wake up. Especially when she saw the rest of class A filing into the common room after Claudine. Everyone except Nana, at least. Junna counted her lucky stars that her girlfriend was not here to witness the utter disaster that was her parents.

“Ah, you must be Junna’s classmates,” Her father said, and in that moment Junna almost wished she would succumb to the suffocation she felt like she was enduring. “I must thank you for being so supportive of our daughter.” Her father made a dramatic sweeping gesture that made Junna’s very soul cringe. “Her chance to shine onstage seemed like a distant dream, and yet you all helped her seize it, and she has become such a beautiful stage girls as a result! Ah, how fleeting…” There was a tangible silence as Junna’s father gestured dramatically.

“Is something wrong? Why is everyone down here?” Oh god dammit. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, Nana just happened to come across this particular scene. At this point Junna was praying for lightning to strike her. Or to suffocate to death in her mother’s chest. Whichever came first.

“Oh, you must be Daiba Nana,” Her mother said. Junna paled. Her correspondence with her parents had been minimal these past two years, but what little she’d told them had consisted largely of how wonderful her roommate (and girlfriend, but she’d never explicitly said that because it would kill her to do so) was. “We’ve heard so much about you, you seem lovely. Thank you for taking such wonderful care of our daughter.”  _ Mom no please _ , Junna begged internally.

“Ah yes!” Her father turned to face Nana, and seemed to be eyeing her up and down. “Our daughter’s beloved roommate, who has taken such wonderful care of her!” Her father took one of Nana’s hands in her own, clasping it between them. “Thank you, you will make a wonderful wife for her someday!”

Today had started out amazingly. It had felt as if she was on top of the world, and nothing could bring her down. It was as if she had forgotten that nothing could ever make her want to crawl into a hole and die more than the people who had given birth to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
